Let's Make Our Own History
by lightningcarsons
Summary: Klaine. Kurt and Blaine find something better to do than studying. Sadly, Finn didn't get the memo. Oneshot.


**Title: **Let's Make Our Own History**  
Summary: **Kurt and Blaine find something better to do than studying. Sadly, Finn didn't get the memo.  
**Note: **Just a little something that came to me while I was trying to avoid college assignments. Fanfiction is just so much more interesting than Healthcare essays.

* * *

**Let's Make Our Own History**

* * *

It started out as a quiet study session at Kurt's house. Blaine arrived at six, weighed down by his books and unfinished homework. They retreated to Kurt's bedroom, with plans to work until the newest episode of _Two Broke Girls _aired at eight, which they intended to watch together, snuggled up with a bowl of popcorn between them. But somehow, between taking notes on Elizabeth II and struggling though calculus, Blaine had shifted closer and closer to Kurt until eventually, he was sitting directly in his lap, a playful grin plastered on his face.

"Can I help you with something, Anderson?"

"I have a problem with the calculus," Blaine was smiling like _that_. Kurt knew that the night wasn't going to end with all of his homework completed. "So I decided not to do it."

"Oh. Maybe I can help you-"

"I have something a little _bigger _that I need help with."

"_Oh_." Kurt felt Blaine's breath tickling his lips. "That's obscene."

"But you love it, don't you?"

Kurt knew he should of pushed him out of his personal space and carried on with his history homework. But he was a teenage boy with raging hormones, and Blaine certainly didn't make resisting easy when he pressed his hips down against Kurt and started to nibble the lobe of his ear. It was all downhill from there, and Kurt soon found himself lying sideways on top of his pens, paper and textbooks, his hands tangled in Blaine's hair as they kissed each other senseless, homework and study plans completely forgotten about.

All Kurt could focus on from that point onward was Blaine's mouth, which as Rachel Berry once proclaimed tasted 'awesome'. He draped a leg over Blaine's waist, dragging him in closer, but not close enough. He pulled back breathlessly and bit down a groan of approval when Blaine moved his oh-so talented lips to his neck. "I have to finish my history essay-"

"I know, but this is _so _much more fun."

"_Blaine_, we can't-"

"Let's make our _own_ history," Blaine whispered breathlessly, his eyes sparkling with desire. He mouthed loud kisses along Kurt's jaw, his stubble tickling his skin. Any other time, Kurt would of complained about potential rashes and marks on his skin, but he was so blissed out that he didn't bother. "And I'd rather work _you _out than stupid math problems."

"That's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard in my life."

Blaine slid his hands down Kurt's back, hovering on his sides, then hips, before finally coming to settle on the curve of his lower back. Kurt gasped, let their lips clash together once again, and he was _gone_. He concentrated solely on the warmth in his stomach and the way Blaine's hips seemed to fit perfectly against his own. Whenever a moment such as this occurred Kurt couldn't help but wonder how he got so lucky, bagging himself such a gorgeous, caring and insatiable boyfriend. It defined logic, really. Only seven months previously, Kurt was terrified by the thought of sex and his teachers were praising him on his fantastic grades. Presently, he had three weeks of homework to catch up on and an appetite for making out that could rival the one of Noah Puckerman. And the justice of it all felt _fantastic_.

Within five minutes, Blaine had lost his shirt and Kurt had managed to remove both of his shoes and one sock. He arched up into Blaine's hand as it grazed teasingly from his back to the front of his jeans, which were straining indecently. Blaine attached his mouth to Kurt's neck and sucked hard, muffling his own moan as Kurt no less than pushed his crotch against the palm of his hand. They were both so focused on their not-studying session that they failed to notice that the door was opening until it was too late.

"Dude, do you know when Mom and Burt are gonna be home, I-"

Kurt and Blaine flew apart so quickly that they almost kneed each other in the face. Finn covered his eyes and backed up against the wall with a loud bang, missing the door completely. A picture of the Glee Club fell off the wall and landed on his foot. Finn screamed in pain whilst Blaine attempted to smooth his hair and tug his shirt on (backwards, the tag poking out obviously). All Kurt could do was watch helplessly as Finn yelled out apologies and promises to knock in the future.

"It's fine, Finn, we shouldn't of been-"

"No! It's totally cool! Me and Rachel do that all the time, but you know, not quite as crazy as that. I mean you looked like you were trying to eat each other's faces-"

"Finn!" Kurt cried, his face burning red. "We're going to finish studying now, so-"

"Is that code for 'finish making out' or-"

"Get out!"

Finn held up his hands in surrender, backing out of the room. Before he closed the door, he smirked slightly at Kurt, who was trying desperately to regain his shattered composure.

"By the way, dude, you have a picture of Elizabeth II stuck to your face."


End file.
